


Kenny Dies

by lordjenjen



Series: The Stylenny You Deserve [4]
Category: South Park
Genre: Fluffish, He my fav, I just wanted to write one of Kenny dieing, I love Kenny though, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 17:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordjenjen/pseuds/lordjenjen
Summary: Kenny dies for the first time after the boys move.





	Kenny Dies

Kenny Dies

 

Stan couldn't believe it. Kenny was gone. Just like that. Kyle sat next to him in the waiting room but it brought very little comfort. He too was mourning the loss of their lover. Stan could hear the doctor talking but couldn’t comprehend anything that was being said. He definitely heard “charred remains” and “hero.”

Kenny had run into a burning building to save a little girl. She made it out, but Kenny didn’t. Stan knew Kenny had a hero complex, but he didn’t realize he would actually do something to get himself killed in the process.

He vaguely remembered the ride home. The whole way, Kyle’s hand rested on Stan's thigh. He was in too much shock to do anything besides stare blankly out the window.

The apartment just felt empty without Kenny there. Sure the boy wasn’t always home, but just knowing he never would be home again…

Stan broke down in the hallway. He leaned into Kyle and began sobbing. Kyle couldn’t hold it in either anymore. The two cried into each other. Their lover was gone and with him a piece of themselves. They may have still had each other, but Kenny was apart of them also. He was as much their boyfriend as they were each others.

“Stan,” Kyle whispered wiping away the tears. “Kenny said he had a letter we should open in case he ever died. Do you remember where it is?”

Stan nodded and stood up, leading the redhead into Kenny’s room. There wasn’t much in it, and Stan's heart broke, remembering Kenny was still sending all of his extra money to his sister. They would send whatever money Kenny had to her, including whatever life insurance money he had, if it was in their name. The letter was easy enough to find. Stan handed it to Kyle, allowing the redhead to read it out loud.

_ Dear Stan and Kyle, _

_ If you are reading this then I must have died. I love you guys and I know this will be hard to believe since it is every time this happens, but I will return. I can’t stay dead for long. It could be a day, It could be a month. I don’t know. _

_ Just try and remember the ladder to heaven. You guys, my friends, were building a ladder to heaven to come see me. You know for the candy spree ticket. We were 9. Just try hard to remember why you guys were building the ladder. This usually will jog one of your guys’ memories about that particular death. _

_ This, however, will be the first time I have died away from South Park. I don’t know what will happen to me. I usually wake up in my own bed in South Park, in the house I grew up in, but I don’t know.  _

_ I’m sorry if I respawn in our bed and scare the shit out of you guys. _

_ If I end up in South Park, I have already set aside money for a plane ticket back, so I will return to you guys. Just remember to not move or do anything stupid while I’m dead because I will be back. I always come back. _

_ If it does take a while for me to return, I just want you guys to know how much I love and appreciate you both. You are the only people in the world I could stand to share my life with and I am grateful to have you both. _

Stan sat on the floor staring at the wall.

“Dude, I remember Kenny dying in the hospital asking where you were.”

“I remember being a shitty friend too, Kyle.”

“That’s not…”

“I know it’s not what you meant. But…” Stan turned to Kyle confused. “He was dead right? Cartman ate his ashes because he was a fat dumb fuck and was possessed by Kenny. He came back from that?”

“I think so dude. South Park is a very fucked up town like that.”

***

Kenny woke feeling rather cold. He groaned and rolled over reaching for one of the warm bodies he was usually laying next to. When his arm hit the wall he remembered. He had died. He ran into a burning building to save a little girl. Naturally she was saved and he died.

At least now he knew where he would wake up from death. He had managed to make it seven months away from this place before dieing.

“Glad you could drop by.”

Kenny rolled his eyes at his mom's obviously annoyed tone. “Good morning to you too. What day is it?”

“Wednesday. I hope you aren't planning on staying…” she began.

“Nope. I was only dead a day so be grateful. I'm going home.” Kenny’s heart warmed at that thought. Home. With Stan and Kyle.

Kenny walked to the kitchen and picked up the house phone. He was glad to hear the dial tone. He had memorized both Kyle and Stan's cellphone numbers as a precaution for this happening. Kenny looked at the clock and decided to try Kyle first since he could easily be woken by his phone.

“It's 5:58 and I don't have class until 9.”

Kenny's heart broke a little realizing his lover didn't remember. “I know. I'm stuck in South Park. I died and I need you to remember.”

Kenny heard Stan mumble “Is that Kenny?”

“Yeah it's Kenny. He says he's in South Park.”

“I guess he respawns there.”

Kenny perked up at those words as Kyle vocalized his confusion.

“Kyle, hand the phone to Stan."

There was a bit if shuffling before Stan came on the line. “Kenny. Dude, you can't do that to us!”

“I'm sorry. I just… I couldn't just let her die.”

“I get that but fuck dude. Seriously! How are we going to get you home?”

Kenny's heart fluttered. Home. “I put aside a few hundred dollars for a ticket. I'll tell you where it's at but…” Kenny looked around the room. It wasn't that he didn't trust his parents. Actually that was it. He never knew when they were using or not. He didn't need them knowing he was sending Karen money. “... I need you to put it into that special account…”

“Dude, fuck this code bull shit. How about I just buy you a plane ti-… wait you don't have your ID or anything.”

“I do. I sent one to Karen just in case. So I have an extra ID here.”

“Fucking good thinking. I'll buy you a ticket and email it to you. If you need to, go to my parents house to get your ticket info. I'll tell them to expect you.”

“Thanks.” Kenny really couldn't be more grateful for Stan then at this moment.

“And Kenny. I love you. Please don't do that again.”

Kenny smiled as he heard Kyle scream he remembered. “I love you too, but no promises.”

Kenny hung up the phone and looked at his parents. “Welp! I'm going to put on what clothes I have and leave.” He would stop by and see Karen before he left, but otherwise, he couldn't be happier to be leaving. Nor could he be happier that Stan, and eventually Kyle, remembered him dying. He didn't plan on doing it often, but he now knew part of the key to making sure they remembered. At least for a little bit. They never remembered for long.

***

Kenny discovered the hard way the consequences to dieing as an adult. Naturally he had died on a day he had to work both his jobs. One boss had left a voicemail saying he was fired. The other let him make it into work before politely telling him they no longer required his services.

Kenny groaned and laid his head on the steering wheel. He knew now his only options were to do something he could freelance, temp jobs, or get hired at places that went through a lot of people so no one would bat an eye at him no call no showing. None of these options, even choosing two, would make him enough to pay for himself and his sister. Stan and Kyle were always telling him he didn't need to worry about rent or anything, but he couldn't allow himself to be dependent on them. He just couldn't do it.

Kenny drove home, trying to come up with a good option.

“You're home early.” Stan stated.

“Yeah, I… I got fired for no call no show. Both jobs.”

“Oh shit dude! I'm sorry!” Stan pulled the blonde into a hug. “We should have called you out sick.”

“I don't know what to do. I can't get a normal good paying job, but at the same time, temp jobs and shit aren't going to pay enough.”

“You can get a normal job. Kyle and I will just call you out dead, just remind us in your letter. And you only need to support Karen for another few months. Kyle and Karen have been working on the scholarship and grant applications. She is graduating soon. And will be going to college.”

“I guess.”

Stan kissed Kenny’s forehead. “Take the day off. Do that thing you love doing.”

“Play house wife?”

“If that’s what we are calling it. Then go job hunting tomorrow. I’ll see you after school.”

Stan wasn’t gone for a full 10 minutes before Kyle was sending him a tactless text apologizing for his lost job and asking him to go grocery shopping. Kenny grabbed the grocery list and shopping money before heading out the door. The longer he was out and about grocery shopping, the more he realized he Stan was right. Everything would be fine. He would go home, make his boys a delicious dinner and get a new job tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Don't worry Kenny gets a new job and dies a month later. Luckily Stan calls him in sick. Unluckily, he still gets fired. Ass hole boss.


End file.
